Mou Ichido Tsuyoku Dakishimete
by AhnJY
Summary: Di antara salju yang turun, ia kembali diingatkan tentangya. Tapi kali ini, adakah kesempatan untuknya? Salahkah bila ia kembali berharap untuk bisa memeluknya lagi? 1st song fict. IchiRuki for VIVA FFN!


Holla minna-san!!!

Nie hadiah (?) Amu buat FFN yang age ultah nie… ^^

Ngemeng-ngemeng ini tahun yang ke berapa ya?? 11 bukan? ==a

Maklum, Amu kan masi newbie disini… hehehe… ^^ v

Yasudlah, kali ini Amu bikin song-fict. Terinspirasi dari lagunya Gackt yang Last Song.

Ntu lagu dalem banget deh… T.T

Jadi, untuk lebih menghayati, Amu saranin baca nih fict sambil ngedengerin ntu lagu. Yang belom punya donlot dulu sono! *ditendang*

Jangan lupa di pasin juga ama timingnya. Cukup ikuti adegan yang age kamu baca itu pas di bagian mananya dari ntu lagu. Soalnya musicnya bakal ngasi background yang bagus buat endingnya… ^^

Ok deh, cukup untuk penjelasannya. Into the story….

**Disclaimer: **Hadoh…kenapa harus di ulang-ulang sih nulis beginian… bikin sakit ati aja. Pokoknya Bleach bukan punyaku deh… Oom Tiite pelit ga mo ngasi itu ke aku *digamprat*. Tapi Gackt dan propertinya itu milikku seorang!! *dibantai rame-rame ama Gackt FG* Iya-iya, bukan punyaku juga T.T. Aku hanya memiliki fict gaje ini… T.T

**************

Mou Ichido Tsuyoku Dakishimete

© Amu svit-kona

Ichigo berjalan terseok-seok menuju rumahnya. Seragam shinigaminya penuh dengan noda-noda merah.

Darah.

Dia memang baru saja melawan hollow, arrancar tepatnya. Sekujur tubuhnya dipenuhi oleh luka yang ditimbulkan arrancar itu. Dia masih beruntung karena masih bisa berjalan, karena kalau saja ia terkena sedikit lagi serangan, maka bisa dipastikan ia tak akan bisa mengisi paru-parunya dengan udara lagi.

Dan kini ia sedang berusaha untuk mencapai rumahnya. Tapi ia bahkan tidak berada lebih dari 100 meter dari taman kota Karakura. Tempat ia bertarung habis-habisan dengan arrancar milik Aizen itu. Yang ternyata satu-satunya yang masih bisa bertahan hidup sampai sekarang.

Saat ia hampir keluar dari taman itu, tubuhnya limbung dan terjatuh. Ia terengah-engah. Nafasnya membuat gumpalan putih di udara. Malam itu memang dingin sekali. 'Salju akan turun nampaknya.'

Dan seperti yang sudah dipikirkan Ichigo, salju mulai turun. Berjatuhan dengan indah ke tanah, menyentuhkan dinginnya ke wajah Ichigo. Ia mengangkat sebelah tangannya, sementara yang lain memegang luka besar yang terdapat di dadanya, mencoba menangkap buturan lembut itu ke tangannya.

Dan air matanya mengalir.

**************

_Atemonaku hitori samayoi arukitsuzuketa_

_Kasuka na toikoi o tada shiroku somete_

_Utsurikawariyuku kisetsu no sono hakanasa ni_

_Wake mo naku namida ga koboreta_

"_ima mo aishiteiru…"_

_**I continued wandering aimlessly, all alone**_

_**A faint sigh painting a stroke of white**_

_**In the ephemeral nature of the changing seasons**_

_**Tears overflowed without any reason**_

"_**even now I love you…"**_

**************

Ia menggenggam erat salju-salju yang berada di tangannya sambil terus mengalirkan air mata. Membuka kembali matanya, pandangannya menjadi buram karena air mata yang masih ada di pelupuk matanya.

Ia memandang ke langit. Bulan sedang bersinar dengan indahnya di antara kegelapan malam yang dingin. Dan entah mengapa ia bibirnya terdorong untuk tersenyum.

'Malam dan dingin. Bahkan pada saat-saat terakhirku pun, kau masih ingin aku mengingatnya. Kami-sama…'

Ia terus menatap bulan itu, sementara nafasnya makin pendek. Dan ia terus menerus batuk darah. Ia menyipitkan matanya. Menjaga agar kesadarannya tetap berada dalam genggamannya. Darah mengalir deras dari luka-luka di tubuhnya. Membuat warna putih salju menjadi bernoda kemerahan.

'Kalau saja kau dapat mendengarku Kami-sama. Tolong…tolong, biarkan aku untuk memeluknya sekali lagi. Untuk yang terakhir kali,' Ichigo kembali menatap langit, 'Sebelum tubuh ini menghilang…'

**************

_Furitsuzuku kanashimi wa_

_Masshiro na yuki ni kawaru_

_Zutto sora o miageteta_

_Kono karada ga kieru mae ni_

_Ima, negai ga todoku no nara_

_Mou ichido tsuyoku dakishimete_

_**The continually falling sadness**_

_**Changes into pure white snow**_

_**Through it all, I raised my head to the sky**_

_**Before this body disappear**_

_**Now, if my wish reaches you**_

_**Please hold me tight just once more**_

**************

Dan saat ia menutup mata, ia melihat dirinya. Sebagai remaja berumur 15 tahun, sedang bertengkar dengan seorang gadis berambut hitam pekat. Mereka terus cek-cok sampai gadis itu menendang lututnya dan ia membungkuk kesakitan.

Kemudian berganti lagi saat ia terluka ketika melawan hollow. Gadis itu ada bersamanya. Memarahinya karena ketidak hati-hatiannya. Tapi pada saat bersamaan, tangannya mengumpulkan energy kidounya dan menyembuhkan luka Ichigo sambil terus memarahinya.

Dan terus beralih dari kenangan satu ke yang lain. Sampai muncul bayangan saat mereka pergi ke Hueco Mundo untuk menyelamatkan Orihime Inoue. Mereka sedang terduduk dan menatap bulan merah yang menyinari padang pasir itu. Berbicara panjang lebar mengenai masa lalu, masa depan, dan membuat janji-janji.

Ichigo kembali membuka matanya hanya untuk merasakan air mata kembali mengalir di pipi dinginnya. Mukanya sudah bertambah pucat karena dingin dan kehilangan banyak darah.

'Masihkah kau ingat janji-janji kita Rukia? Bahkan setelah lima tahun kau pergi, masihkah kau mengingatnya?'

**************

_Wakariaenakute nando mo kizutsuketeita_

_Sonna toki demo itsumo yasashikute_

_Fui ni watasareta yobiwa ni kizamareteita_

_Futari no yakusoku wa kanawanai mama ni_

"_ima mo oboeteiru…"_

_**We didn't understand each other and hurt each other**_

_**Over and over again**_

_**Even at those time you were always kind**_

_**I cut myself on the suddenly surrendered ring**_

_**As our promises to each other were not granted**_

"_**even now I remember…"**_

**************

Ia terkejut ketika ia merasakan reiatsu yang mendekat padanya. Ia dengan segera mencoba bangkit dari posisinya. Yang segera mendapat penolakan keras dari tubuhnya, karena lukanya kembali berdarah dan ia mulai batuk darah lagi.

Dan ketika reiatsu itu semakin mendekat padanya, bukan ketakutan akan musuh lagi yang menderanya, tapi sebuah kehangatan. Ah…betapa ia merindukan untuk bisa sedekat ini, untuk selalu bisa merasakan reiatsu ini disekelilingnya. Seolah melindunginya seperti sayap yang menjangkau seluruh tubuhnya.

"Ichigo!!!"

Ichigo merasa orang itu ber-shunpo di dekatnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?!" teriak orang itu dengan panik.

Ichigo melihat wajah khawatir dari orang ini. Hm…betapa ia merindukan wajah itu. Mata itu. Harum tubuhnya…dan omelannya.

"Rukia…" ucapan Ichigo hamper tidak terdengar. Karena tenggorokannya rasanya kering sekali.

"Dasar bodoh! Apa sih yang kau lakukan! Bisa tidak sih kau menjaga dirimu sendiri saat aku tidak disini?!" Rukia terus mengomel.

"Rukia…"

Ichigo terus memanggil namanya sementara Rukia mencoba untuk menyembuhkan luka Ichigo. Air mata Rukia terus bercucuran. Membasahi pipi Ichigo yang berada di bawahnya.

"Diam kau, dasar bodoh!" Rukia tetap saja mengomelinya meskipun diiringi dengan air mata dan senggukan-senggukannya.

"Rukia…" Ichigo mencoba meraih tangan Rukia yang berada di dadanya, dan ia berhasil, "Percuma. Hentikan saja." Ujar Ichigo sambil tersenyum lemah.

Rukia tersentak mendengarnya, "Ap-apa maksudmu?! Apa kau mau mati disini hah?!" Ia semakin kesal pada Ichigo.

Tapi wajah Rukia yang seperti itulah yang Ichigo rindukan. Ia mengangkat tangannya yang tadi menahan tangan Rukia dan menyentuh pipinya.

Hangat.

Dan kehangatan itu nampaknya menjalar sampai ke hati dan paru-paru Ichigo. Ia menutup matanya sesaat, mencoba mengingat kembali bagaimana Rukia telah membuatnya merasakan hal-hal menakjubkan seperti ini.

"Peluk aku," ucap Ichigo dengan lirih.

"Ap-apa?" Rukia merasa tak yakin dengan apa yang baru saja Ichigo katakan.

"Peluk aku Rukia. Tolong, sekali saja. Aku moh-" perkataan Ichigo terpotong karena Rukia dengan segera menghamburkan dirinya ke pelukan Ichigo. Cukup dekat, tapi tidak terlalu erat untuk Ichigo merasakan sakit.

Ichigo menghela napas.

"Ichigo…" Rukia memanggil namanya dengan hati-hati. Dengan nada sayang yang tak pernah didengarnya selama ini. "Kau tahu, aku akan selalu bersamamu…"

Ichigo hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Tapi lalu ia berkata, "Jangan pernah berubah, Rukia…"

**************

_Toozakaru omoide wa_

_Itsumademo mabushisugite_

_Motto soba ni itakatta_

_Mou nido to aenai kedo_

_Itsumo soba de sasaetekureta_

_Anata dake wa kawaranai de ite_

_Saigoni miseta namida ga kesenakute_

_**The fading memories**_

_**Are too brilliant as always**_

_**I wanted to closer by**_

_**We can't meet again but**_

_**You were always close to hold me up**_

_**Just you, don't change yourself**_

_**I can't erase those last tears you showed me**_

**************

Ichigo benci menjadi lemah. Karena itu artinya ia tak akan bisa melindungi orang yang ia cintai.

Tapi ia tidak menyesal akan jalan yang sudah dipilihnya. Ia justru merasa bahagia, merasa beruntung, mungkin karena jalan yang dipilihnyalah yang membuat dia bisa bertemu dengan Rukia. Orang yang lebih pendek darinya, tapi merasa dirinya lebih tinggi dari siapapun. Bukan dalam artian sombong, tapi seseorang yang percaya akan kemampuannya sendiri. Bahwa ia bisa melakukan lebih dari yang orang lain lakukan.

Dan ia juga yang menyadarkan Ichigo saat ia 'melampaui' batas kesadarannya. Meskipun kadang-kadang sama sekali tidak digubris oleh Ichigo.

Tapi Ichigo tahu, setelah ini mereka tidak akan bisa bertemu lagi. Dia tidak akan bisa memeluk Rukia seperti ini. Tak akan bisa berbagi rasa padanya lagi. Tak akan bisa mengajarinya hal-hal mengenai 'dunia manusia' lagi. Dan yang lebih penting, tak akan bisa mendengar suaranya lagi.

Maka Ichigo ingin, walaupun beberapa saat kedepan dirinya akan lenyap diantara salju-salju putih yang bertebaran ini, ia ingin Rukia terus mengenangnya. Ia ingin terus mekar di hati Rukia. Ingin terus tersimpan dihatinya.

**************

_Kono shiroi yukitachi to issho ni kieteshimattemo_

_Anata no kokoro no naka ni zutto saiteitai kara_

_**Even if I disappear along with this white snow**_

_**I want to always bloom in your heart**_

**************

Ichigo memeluk Rukia dengan erat. Seolah tak ingin melepaskannya. Seolah jika ia melonggarkan pelukan itu sedikit saja, Rukia akan menghilang dari hadapannya.

Yah, meskipun setelah ini ia pun tak akan bisa bertemu lagi dengannya. Karena itu, ia ingin terus merasakan kehangatan ini. Terus mengenangnya. Karena ia tahu, mungkin setelah kepergiannya, Rukia akan menemukan seseorang yang baru. Seseorang yang bisa menggantikannya. Yang lebih bisa menjaganya.

Dan saat Ichigo akan melepaskan saja semua bebannya. Menyerah pada keadaannya, Rukia membisikkan sesuatu yang tak pernah ia duga sebelumnya.

"I-Ichigo…aishiteru…"

**************

_Yorisotte dakiatta_

_Nukumori wa wasurenai de ne_

_Chigau dareka o aishitemo_

_Saigo ni kita anata mo koe o_

_Kono mama zutto hanasanai mama_

_Fukaku nemuri ni ochitai_

_Furitsuzuku kanashimi wa_

_Masshiro na yuki ni kawaru_

_Zutto sora o miageteta_

_Kono karada ga kieru mae ni_

_Ima, negai ga todoku no nara_

_Mou ichido tsuyoku dakishimete_

_**We held each other close**_

_**Don't forget that warmth**_

_**Even if you love someone else**_

_**I'll never let go of the sound**_

_**The last I heard of your voice**_

_**The continually falling sadness**_

_**Changes into pure white snow**_

_**Through it all, I raised my head to the sky**_

_**Before this body disappear**_

_**Now, if my wish reaches you**_

_**Please hold me tight just once more**_

**************

Rukia melangkah memasuki kamarnya setelah baru saja selesai menidurkan Ichiru dan Heiji. Ia melihat siluet seorang pria yang tengah berdiri di balkon, melihat salju-salju yang sedang turun.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju balkon dan berdiri di samping pria itu.

"Indah sekali bukan?" ucap pria itu sambil terus menatap langit.

Rukia memandang pria disebelahnya, lalu menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu pria itu sambil menengadah. Melihat bulan yang bersinar menerangi langit yang pekat.

"Bukankah ini mengingatkan kita pada sesuatu?" Rukia berkata pada pria itu. Ia menoleh dan mendapati pria itu sedang menatapnya dengan lembut.

Dan mereka berpelukan. Menikmati kehangatan yang terpancar dari tubuh masing-masing. Mengingat kembali kejadian-kejadian masa lalu dalam diam.

**************

"_mou ichido tsuyoku dakishimete…"_

"_**please hold me tight just once more…"**_

**************

**A/N: **Ta-da!!!

Begitulah endingnya ^^v

Awalnya si mo aku gantung aja pas Rukia bilang 'Aishiteru', tapi gak asik juga ya kalo cuma gitu… ya ga? Wkwkwkwkwk….

Aku kasi alternate ending, cz ga tega kalo terlalu angsty…==a *padahal angst-nya sama skali ga kerasa… -.-*

Ah yasud lah, tinggalkan saja author gaje ini…

Doodles… ^^


End file.
